


Lean On Me

by TazWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe - Actors, Award Nominees, Award Winners, Ben Solo to the rescue!, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Reylo - Freeform, Shit I have to give a speech?, Social Anxiety, SwoloFic, is it hot in here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: Rey Jakkuson is an Oscar-nominated actress facing her very first awards show, where her co-star Ben Solo proceeds to sweep her off her feet. Literally. An AU to celebrate Adam Driver’s innumerous nominations through the current 2019 Awards Season!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89/works) thanks for sparking this idea!

 

The night was balmy, a slight breeze blowing, as crowds thronged the entrance to the Dolby Theatre, hoping for their brush with celebrity. The stars were thronging the Earth this night, descending from far and near for the Academy Awards. Ben Solo was one such, born into celebrity and yet a star in his own right, with 2 Oscars and 2 Golden Globes and over 49 award nominations already under his belt.

Waving benevolently, Ben strolled down the red carpet, not at all bothered that he hadn’t brought a date to the most prestigious awards ceremony of his industry. Truth be told, Ben hadn’t thought much about dating since he started working on the movie for which he was nominated. He would tell you, if asked, that it was the intensity of the work, and the schedules, and how he had no time to do anything beyond focusing on the project to which he had to give his best and more.

What he wouldn't be able to admit, even to himself, was that he was not interested in any woman. Well, other than Rey Jakkuson at any rate. A nobody, he had thought, when she had been cast in a supporting role. However, he had quickly found out that not only was she a talent powerhouse - the woman could convey more, on-camera, with one quirk of her mouth, one twitch of her eye, than most veterans he had worked with - there was something about her that arrested the eye. It wasn't just her willowy beauty, though her bright hazel eyes and long limbs featured in more than one of his dreams; it could be the way startled joy spread like a desert sunrise across her face when someone did anything for her. Or the way she squealed when she saw pizza. Or the guarded mask that fell in place when she had to interact with new people. There was something fresh and almost childlike in the way she had no filter to her emotions and reactions when off-camera. And Ben found himself watching her and thinking about her constantly, with a fascination he would not acknowledge, much less explain.

At the sound of a cheer behind him, Ben turned and smiled as he saw the object of his thoughts exit a limousine, arching a graceful leg as she stepped out. His smile faltered as he saw the slightly haunted look that crossed Rey’s face, like a deer caught in headlights. A quick scan showed him that she was alone, as she walked stiffly down the red carpet, an artificial smile plastered on her face. Well, artificial to anyone who had seen the real thing, as Ben had. Many times. Catching her eye, he crooked his elbow and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. The look of relief that swept over her face as Rey picked up her pace and slipped her hand around his bicep was gratifying. And when the paparazzi waved them over for photos, well, Ben could hardly stop himself from beaming as he showed off the lovely woman on his arm. With his black velvet tux and her white frothy tulle confection, they made a striking couple if he did think so himself.

Rey’s grip remained tight around his arm, as Ben walked her into the theatre, her breathing a little hurried. “Are you ok?” he murmured, bending his head towards her even as he smiled urbanely at the photographers keeping pace with them.

“It’s just a bit much, all this! I think I might have a panic attack!” she whispered back, widening the grimace that would have to pass for a smile.

“You got this, Rey, just… breathe! _You_ are an Oscar nominee! This is just a small… sketch… a part that you play for an evening.” Ben smiled down at her, patting her hand.

Rey glanced up to meet his eyes, her expression dubious as she nodded. When they were shown to their seats in front of the stage, their specific ones marked with little placards with their names printed on them, Rey relaxed into a natural smile, seeing the familiar faces of their cast around her.

“Rey! You look lovely, sweetheart!” Poe Dameron, their other co-star and fellow nominee, pulled her into a bear hug, rocking her with a wide smile. It might have even sent a spike of jealousy through Ben if he weren't aware of how blatantly gay Poe was. Disentangling herself with a quick smile, Rey settled into the plush red seats between Ben and Poe. As the lights dimmed and the crowds hushed though, Ben could see her starting to fidget, twisting her fingers together tightly, her breath starting to hitch. Leaning over he laid a settling hand on hers and spoke in her ear, sotto voice, “Breathe ... I got you. You're _sure_ to win.”

Rey huffed, before clutching his fingers, “Thank you, but it's not that. I… it's… is it _hot_ in here?” She dabbed at her neck and forehead as she whispered back. Ben drew back to really look at her. She was a little flushed, beads of sweat starting to stand out at her hairline, her breathing was elevated and her knee was jigging uncontrollably. Oh. This didn't look like just nervousness about an award, to Ben. This was clearly something else. Ben would have normally dismissed any claims that actors suffered from social anxiety, given the overt nature of their work, if he wasn't looking at Rey with his own eyes.

Looking up, he caught Poe's eye and flicked quickly down to indicate Rey. He saw when the other man realized just what was happening for he casually stretched and slung arm around Rey's shoulders, patting her as he pulled her back against the chair. She let out a small sigh before subsiding, remaining slumped against Poe and clinging to Ben's hand as the call out of awards marched on with due ceremony.

 

*

 

“And in the category of Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, the Oscar goes to….”

As the drumroll sped up, Rey leaned forward, holding her breath, clutching hard enough to cut off all circulation in Ben's fingers, she was sure. She wasn't about to let go just yet, though; he was helping anchor her through an evening that was just one interaction away from her panic blazing like a trashcan fire. His kindness apart, she was holding hands with _Ben Solo_!

“... REY JAKKUSON for ‘Black Nights in Canto Bight’!”

 Ah, shit.

It was both everything she wanted as well as dreaded. The confidence that she wielded when in front of the camera, fled like a frightened rabbit the minute she stepped off-stage and had to deal with the world as just herself. No masks, no trappings, no movie magic. Just plain old Rey who was never good enough. While she realized she was being ridiculous, considering she was making her dazed way up to the stage to receive her very first Oscar, Rey could not shake the feeling that this was all a lie, a dream from which she would wake up and find everyone laughing at her, pointing at her.

She scrubbed her sweaty palms against the ridiculous dress she had agreed to wear - bloody thing had no pockets and wasn't in the least bit absorbent! With shaking hands and a wide, too wide a smile she accepted the weight of the little golden statue, gripping hard so he didn't slip through her damp fingers. Oh. They wanted her to speak. Of course. She knew that. She was pretty sure she had a list of people to thank. Though, for some reason, the only thing running through her head in that moment was _bensolobensolobensolo_ in a haze of white noise.

The host, she couldn't even place his name just then, was motioning toward the mike, waiting for her to step up to it. Making an enormous effort to focus, so she could get through the next few moments, Rey looked around helplessly before quickly squatting to place her Oscar on the stage by her feet. Getting back up, smiling weakly at the titter that ran through the gathering, she accepted the mike with trembling hands and let out a shaking breath. She tried to ignore the increasing sound of white noise and the way the light seemed to shine right into her eyes. Putting a hand up to block out the glare, Rey proceeded to gasp out a few words of incoherent thanks.

 

*

 

Shit. Oh, shit.

Ben felt a chill run down his spine as he saw Rey struggling on stage. Glancing quickly to his right, he saw Poe sit up with a look of alarm before turning to meet his eyes and shaking his head.

“She's not going to make it,” they said in unison, before bolting from their seats and up the steps onto the stage.

Rey didn't even notice their presence as her words slipped slowly, and she swayed in the spotlight. Leaving Poe to deal with the host and the audience, Ben swept her into what he hoped looked like a hug, turning so that she was no longer facing the crowd. He could feel her gasp of surprise against his chest before she turned her face into him and curled her fingers into the velvet of his tux.

“Shhh …. I got you!” Ben soothed Rey as he listened with only half an ear to what Poe was saying. Something about a bet amongst the cast, and them promising to embarrass Rey if she won, until his attention jolted back as Poe proclaimed that Ben had agreed to carry her off the stage. _What_ the… ?! Damned Poe! He could never be trusted not to be melodramatic!  Not that there was any help for it, now that he had made the ridiculous announcement. This was showbiz and they would have to put on a show.

Gritting his teeth, Ben looked at the host who was giving Poe and him the _what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-this-isn't-in-the-script_ smile. Slipping him a wink, Ben bent his knees and scooped Rey up on his arms, tucking her up against his chest so her ear was close to his mouth. “Rey, I need you to smile for the crowd, love. Do a little wave please,” he muttered, trying not to move his lips as he smiled widely.

At his prodding, Rey pulled herself together to do as he said, managing to paint on a grin that looked cheerful if you didn't notice the wildness in her eyes. Their dues paid, Ben turned and walked into the wings as he made his way backstage, Poe bringing up their rear with Rey's Oscar in one hand and a bottle of water he grabbed from the Fiji girl in the other.

 

*

 

Rey couldn't believe how close to fainting she had come on the stage, and while receiving her first award no less! If that wasn't mortifying enough she was now being carried, like some big baby, by Ben Solo. Ben Solo. About whom she had been spinning daydreams since the moment she met him on set. She had always been a fan of his work - who was she kidding, she loved the way he looked as well. However, working with him had been both exhilarating as well as terrifying as she developed a full-blown crush on the man! And here he was, saving her sorry ass from making a bigger fool of herself that she already was.

Now, cradled against him, being carried towards a green room that one of the event crew pointed them to, she was trying to work up the courage to say something, as her breathing returned to normal and her vision started to clear. There was suddenly a flash in her face as someone took a candid of the two of them. Rey felt Ben tense before stopping and turning towards the person responsible. She almost felt bad for the hapless individual who was now at the receiving end of a patent Ben Solo glare. Before he could say anything though, Poe was stepping in, ushering Ben forward as he ran interference with a broad smile.

Ben continued, tucking her closer to him - if at all that was possible - his face like thunder until he looked down to see Rey peeking up at him and his expression cleared.

“You okay?” He asked her softly, as they entered the room, prompting a nod.

“Thank you,” Rey whispered, not trusting her voice with anything louder. “You can put me down now, I'll be okay.”

He slowly lowered her to her feet, but still kept an arm around her shoulders, lightly, as she steadied herself. Smiling gratefully at him, Rey patted his hand before taking a step back, loathe as she was to leave the comfort of his warmth. She had imposed long enough, as it was.

“I'm sorry I put you through that, you must think I am such a silly goose, acting that way!”

“Rey, stop. Don't.” Ben was shaking his head. “You don't owe me an apology, I'm just glad I was there when you needed me. I know it isn't easy when you have anxiety. And how real it can be for you, even if no one else sees a reason for it. You're not alone.”

Rey paused, whatever she was about to say dying on her lips as she looked at him. The soft look he was giving her was certainly not pity, he did indeed seem to know something of what she had been experiencing. Perhaps that is what prompted her to respond, “Neither are you.”

Ben searched her eyes before ducking his head in what looked like uncharacteristic shyness.

She reached out to touch his arm, lightly. “Thank you, Ben. I'm glad you were here when you were.”

Ben looked down at her hand, before covering it with his own and meeting her eyes, his own bright with intent. “I was always here, Rey.”

She drew her breath in sharply, both at his words as well as his touch. While she had always been hyper-aware of him, now it felt like a static charge running up her fingers where he held them. How long Rey held his gaze she didn't know, clutching at his fingers like the lifeline they were, until a soft cough interrupted them.

“Sorry you two, but I think Ben had better get out here… they just announced his award.” Poe said from where he stood at the door, shrugging apologetically. The knowing grin on his face was anything but sorry, though.

“Rey, I…” Ben started to say before Rey stopped him.

“Go... you need to go, Ben.” She nudged him towards the door and smiled. “I'll be here when you get back.”

Ben swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. “Ok, ok then.” He gave her fingers a quick squeeze and turned to leave the room. Before he walked out, Ben paused to say with a quick grin and a wink, “And congratulations, Rey, I told you would win!”

She laughed and shook her head and waved her fingers at him. “And so you did! Now go get your award!”

And as Ben went forth to do just that, Rey hugged her arms to herself, smiling at the thought that the Oscar might not be the _only_ thing she won that night.

 

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The After Party and after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here's more Rey and Ben :)

 

As the gravitas of the awards ceremony wound down, the glitz of the after parties began. Making a quick, albeit much-photographed, escape from the theatre, Rey and Ben hopped into his limousine for the quick run up to the Governor’s Ball, after which they would have to stop in at the Vanity Fair party. As much as Rey hated the scene, she knew that it was all part of the package and she would just need to bite the bullet and get it over with. Winning an Oscar was truly a double-edged sword for her. At least, with Ben by her side, she was assured that he wouldn’t let her fall apart again; he soothed her ragged nerves in a way that only he could.

It was surprising how comfortable she felt with him, Rey mused as she sipped at the champagne flute in her hand, watching Ben mingle and converse in that sparkling manner of his. He made her feel all floaty and warm and tingly. Much like the champagne was doing, she thought as she held the flute up to admire the sparkle of the drink. Hmm, perhaps it was making her a little too comfortable. But she felt so happy. And not that anxious at all any more. Rey couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She caught Ben’s eye and raised the flute to him in a silent toast before slipping him a wink.

Ben stopped speaking, cutting off midway through whatever he was saying, and looked at her intently before turning back and disengaging with a few murmured words and a smile. She drank in his form as he made his way through the people who managed to crowd even the few feet of space separating them. Cupping her elbow as he stepped up to her, he bent his head and gently whispered, “Rey, how many glasses of champagne have you had?”

Rey smiled brilliantly up at him and leaned into his side, enjoying the way his eyes softened.

“Oh, just three,” she chirped, before raising the flute for another sip.

“Ah, well then I think it’s time you tried something else.” He gently plucked the flute from her fingers and handed it to a passing waiter. “Come on, we're talking a walk.” 

Ben tucked Rey under his arm and casually strolled her over to the open bar. Snagging the bartender, he leaned over and placed a quiet request, which was met with a quick smile and a nod. Turning back, he handed Rey the champagne flute he had received. She smiled her thanks and raised it to her lips to sip, leaning back in surprise as the liquid hit her tongue.

“This is…” She flicked a look up at Ben, confusion poking at the edges of the cloud she was floating on. 

“Flavored sparkling water,” Ben said as he smiled down at her, steering her away from the bar and over to some topiary. “Don't want the champagne giving you a high you'll regret tomorrow.”

Rey made a moue but didn't argue. He did have a point; the alcohol was very likely to spark her anxiety in the morning. But that was tomorrow.

And tonight… tonight, she had no regrets.

Ben let out a laugh as she said that out loud, her internal soliloquy not so internal anymore. Grinning, he pulled her into a side-armed hug as he looked down at her upturned face. “I'm very glad there are no regrets, Rey. I'd be disappointed if there were,” he said with a wink. 

Rey couldn't help grinning back at him, “So would I actually.” As their gazes caught, their smiles softened, an indulgence shared. Rey could feel a very different sort of warmth winding through her as she searched the whiskey-brown eyes that were locked on her own.

“Hi, could you smile for the camera please?” a cheerful voice interrupted, shattering the moment.

Rey blinked, feeling a little disoriented and swaying a little on her spindly heels. As Ben nodded, smiling urbanely, as usual, Rey raised a finger prompting the photographer to pause. Passing her glass to Ben, she balanced herself with a hand against his arm as she leaned down and quickly slipped off her heels.

“Alright, all set!” she said, straightening with a bright smile and flashing a patented party pose tucked against Ben's side, her heels hidden behind her in the folds of her dress.

As they smiled into the camera flashes, Rey could feel Ben's arm encircle her, his hand coming to rest at her waist. All her attention narrowed to the lazy sweeps of his thumb as it stroked against the fabric of her dress. It made her feel dizzy in a very different way from the champagne. She slipped her own arm around him and under the jacket of his tux, gripping his shirt in her fist, her fingers kneading into his lean waist. Rey felt Ben inhale sharply next to her, though she would have bet he didn't let his press-ready smile drop even a fraction. Instead, he tightened his grip on her, pulling her flush against him.  Rey's smile grew wider. 

After the photographer thanked them and left, Rey and Ben remained as they were, holding on to each other despite the very public nature of their surroundings. She could have stayed that way forever, her senses clouded to all things but Ben Solo. He was looking down at her with an expression she had never seen him sport: a hint of hunger, a tinge of awe, and a kindling warmth that set the butterflies off in her stomach. Unconsciously, she lifted her chin to him, a tingle spreading as his eyes dropped to her lips. 

“Um, you guys might want to do this somewhere else.” Clearing his throat, Poe strolled over and stood in front of them, casually blocking anyone's view of the smitten duo. “Unless you _want_ to give people something to talk about.”

His smile widened as Rey flushed and unentangled herself from Ben, quickly pulling her hand back. Ben nodded his thanks to Poe and turned to hand her the flute of water he'd been holding.

“I'm going to wander over and talk to a few folks. Will you be okay on your own for a bit?” he asked Rey, looking at her intently from under his brows.

Rey nodded, biting her lips. Of course. She couldn't hang off his arm all evening, much as she wanted to. “Of course, don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” she said brightly, trying to mask the little tremor of anxiety that was making itself felt. Determined that it would not win again, not tonight, she turned and looped her arm through Poe’s, smiling as she did. “I’m going to make Poe keep me company!” 

Ben levelled a look at her, before turning to Poe. “No more champagne for her,” he enunciating clearly, if in a low voice, to which both Poe and Rey nodded, the latter a little too vigorously.

“Or anything else alcoholic, for that matter” he added as an afterthought, quirking an eyebrow at Poe.

“Will you relax? I am not about to get Rey plastered for the fun of it. Straight and narrow it is, and that’s a sentence I never thought I would hear myself say!” Poe exclaimed, with a flourish of his hand to indicate himself. Sobering, he assured Ben, sotto voice “I got her, I’ll make sure she’s okay.”

 

**

 

Confident that Rey would remain safe in Poe’s capable, if rather dramatic, hands, Ben Solo pulled on his movie star persona and went forth to schmooze, as was expected of him. Even as he circled through the crowds of wannabes and be-alls of the industry, stopping for a word here, a shared laugh there, he still made sure he knew where Rey was at all times.

Ben couldn’t explain the fierce sense of protectiveness that had risen in him since the start of the evening. Or, if he was being honest with himself, maybe he could. After all, the few moments of near-intimacy he had shared with Rey seemed to spark the dormant fantasies he had of her. Of being with her. And if he was reading her correctly, she felt it too. Or… something, at least. The thought of wanting to explore that feeling, at leisure and well away from prying eyes, quickened his pulse and dried his mouth.  Accepting a drink from one of the circling wait staff, he tossed it back quickly, grimacing as it hit his throat. While it did wet his whistle, it didn’t do much for the anticipation building in him.

Deciding that he had done his duty sufficiently, and it was time to return to where he really wanted to be, Ben extricated himself from the conversations and made his way over where he could see Rey and Poe by the edge of the terrace.

As he neared, Rey saw him coming and smiled widely, turning as she did, the spontaneous gesture tugging at something inside his chest and spiking his pulse further.

“Miss me?” He couldn’t help asking the low question as he leaned up against the balustrade next to her, enjoying the flush that bloomed across her cheeks in response as she ducked her head.

Poe chuckled, shaking his head as he said wryly, “I never thought I would see the day, but here you are Ben Solo, tied on the end of a string.” He smiled fondly at both his costars and nodded towards the exit. “Why don’t you two call it a day? You’ve given enough time to the vultures and the paparazzi and I think you can make your gracious goodbyes,” he said softly.

Flashing him a grateful look, Rey reached over and pulled him into a hug, whispering as she did, “Thank you, Poe, for everything.”

He patted her back and murmured back, too low for Ben to hear, “Take care of my boy, I’ve never seen him so gone.” Leaning back he grinned and said, “I really am happy for you, but I’m never letting you live this evening down.”

 

**

 

The next few minutes went by in a blur as Rey and Ben made their way out of the party hand-in-hand and ducked into the limousine. As the door shut on the blinding flashes of the cameras, Rey turned to Ben with a rueful look, “They’re going to have a field day with those photos, I’m afraid.”

“Let them, I’m not worried.” His eyes glittered with an intent look as he studied her. Rey could feel a tightening in her gut at the slow perusal and blood rushed to her face.

“They're going to be making up stories about us,” she whispered, a sudden shyness pervading her as she held his gaze.

Rey's breath caught as Ben shifted closer to her on the seat and leaned in, the ends of his hair tickling her cheek. He bent to her ear as he breathed, “And what if they aren't just stories?”

She couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her; they had been circling each other all evening, a slow unspoken tension building with every look, every touch, underscored by every moment of sweetness and care that Ben had showed. Hearing him put it in words, though… this was more than just a fantasy she built up in her head. And as much as her instincts screamed at her to abort, save herself, that this was just a trick, he would laugh at her and leave her, Rey didn't listen for once. There had been something in the way Ben had looked at her, since that moment he rescued her on stage. Everything he'd said made her want to believe what was happening.

Turning her head towards him, so she could whisper near his ear in turn, Rey asked, “Is this real?” Her heart hammered as she waited a long moment for Ben to respond. Just as she was about to draw away, sure that she had made a fool of herself, his lips brushed her earlobe softly.

“Very real, if you want it to be,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against the angle of her jaw.

Rey shuddered, her hands coming up to clench in his shirt, her fingers tightening against the hot, hard muscle underneath. She had her answer and yet, she couldn't help asking, “Are you sure?”

Ben dragged his lips along her jaw, bringing his hands up to cradle her face as he did so. Dropping a kiss on her chin, he drew back and met her eyes, his breath ghosting over her as he spoke, “Never been more sure of anything before in my life, Rey. This… with you, I want this. Do you?”

She searched his eyes for one last moment, before giving in to what she wanted, and her anxiety be damned. Pulling him closer, with her grip on his shirt, Rey brushed his lips, once, twice. Ben held still for a moment, before crashing his mouth to hers, all restraint gone as he gathered her to him. Rey pressed close, slipping her hands up to card through his luxurious hair, her grip tightening as Ben licked at the seam of her mouth, asking to deepen the kiss. With a moan, she let him in, giving him permission to plunder her mouth, their tongues tangling in a desperate dance.

The tingle rushing through her and the clench in her gut all made it hard to breathe. And yet, Rey didn't want to stop - not for one moment. Not after she finally got what she wanted. Ben Solo kissing her, drinking from her lips like a thirsty man seeing water for the first time, clutching her like a lifeline. Wanting her.

When they finally broke apart, panting, lungs starved for oxygen, they regarded each other with glazed eyes. Rey closed hers and leaned her forehead to Ben's before saying in a breathless voice, “That was me saying yes, just so you know.”

A smile curved as Ben chuckled and pulled Rey closer into his arms. Where she belonged.

 

***

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Love to 
> 
> to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for the lovely moodboard!
> 
> to [Inmyownidiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyownidiom/pseuds/Inmyownidiom/works) for the beta read!

**Author's Note:**

> Big Love to [Inmyownidiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyownidiom/pseuds/Inmyownidiom/works) for the beta read!


End file.
